


Day Seventy-Five || Direct Opposites

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [75]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: They say that fire and water cannot coexist without destruction. But Sasuke's still willing to give that a try. The question is...will Hinata agree?





	Day Seventy-Five || Direct Opposites

In their world, there could hardly be a pair more directly opposite.

True, Sakura and Naruto - earthbender and airbender - are just as curious in regards to their elements. But at least their temperaments had always been vaguely similar. Loud, boisterous, and uncensored.

But when they first met, Hinata and Sasuke couldn’t be more different.

She had been meek, quiet, afraid...and yet determined to save the boy she’d only just helped break free of his icebound prison.

He was driven, assertive...and full of anger, just as determined to take that boy and help ensure victory of a one-hundred year long war to place all beneath the Fire Nation banner.

But, like seasons...as time passed, they both changed. Hinata grew bolder, more confident, and lost her fear as she came into her own. A true natural, she mastered water quickly alongside her Avatar companion, and with her mastery came assurity in herself.

And with every clash he had with the Avatar - alongside gentle, unnoticed prodding from his cousin - Sasuke, too, began to shift. While his was...slower, and more painful after a lifetime of expectations and bias, change still came. He lost his edge, his anger, and his determination found new focus: aid the Avatar, stop his father, and bring peace to a world he’d remained largely ignorant of.

And part of his ignorance was indeed shattered by a once-shy waterbender novice...now a master, and able to stand up to all he’d been.

He respected that growth. And she, in time, came to appreciate his own...though her trust was slow to earn. In the end, she recognized the necessity...and through their shared battles, now facing the same foes, Hinata realized he truly had changed.

And so, they fought side by side in the decisive battles that - at last - put an end to a century of war, occupation, and suffering.

It was then they knew that no longer were they opposites - fire and water may stand across from one another in the elemental balance...but so too could they work side by side. Over the course of their journeys, both had metamorphosed. 

And then the real work began. Reintegration, peace talks, new laws and new governments. They all had their hands full, and over the next several years only saw each other briefly. 

But when they did, Sasuke...realized something. Hinata had grown, certainly...but their continued efforts only saw her blossom further. She became a leader, a doer, and a strong voice for her people. In any political sense, he saw her as his equal, if not - in some ways - above him. Second born to the new Fire Lord, he would never lead...nor did he want to. That temptation of power was too great, and he would never take that chance again. 

But Hinata was a natural. Gracious, but firm. Kind, but resolute. Under her guidance (and with help of all of her people), the South began to grow...and prosper.

...and so did she.

The more they were able to talk - at summits, at galas, and even little meetings in Shisui’s tea shop - the more Sasuke realized how much she’d matured.

How...beautiful she was, inside and out.

The realization was a little off-putting. Even then, the knee-jerk reaction to their elements couldn’t be avoided. Him, a firebender, in love with a waterbender? What would his father -?

...it no longer mattered what his father thought. His father was no longer Fire Lord - no longer a firebender. And no longer a part of his life. Nor was Sasuke heir to the throne. It wasn’t his responsibility to marry for bloodlines.

...not that his brother had done so, either.

He almost  _ wanted _ to see the look on his father’s face when he saw  _ both _ of his sons hand their hearts to waterbenders.

...in a way, Sasuke found it...fitting. To have water there to temper the heat and hunger of fire. Maybe that was exactly what their nation needed.

...but was it what Hinata wanted…?

It’s now we find out.

He’s waited to ask her back to the teahouse. For some reason, it just feels... _ right _ to meet her there. In the shop his cousin has found peace in. In a place they’ve spent time together, and where he labored honestly for the first time, no longer a prince. Something about it seems to suit his intentions.

Standing outside, he waits almost anxiously, too engrossed in his worrying to note the occasional stare he gets. After all, he’s wearing traditional Fire Nation garb. It’s been about ten years, but...well, memories go back further than that. And there’s little mistaking who he is. Arms crossed, he resists the urge to shove one back in his pocket, make sure it’s still there -

“Sasuke?”

Face snapping up from his staring at his boots in thought, his expression alights at her voice. Like him, she wears clothes of her homeland, though slightly lighter in style than typical. It’s warm in the Earth Kingdom this time of year, after all. Hardly a time for parkas and furred boots. “...Hinata!”

“Sorry I’m late - there was a little trouble with the tram,” she explains with a small smile. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long?”

In truth, he was here half an hour before they were arranged to meet, talking with Shisui and sharing his intentions. With his cousin in on the plot, things will hopefully go smoothly. “No, not long. I’m fine - don’t worry about me.”

A dark brow perks over pale eyes. “Well...all right then. Should we get inside?”

“Sure - Shisui knows we’re coming, so I’m sure he’ll be ready for us.”

“Oh! Good!”

One of the servers leads them to a rear table for two, flanked on both sides in the corner by windows. Doing his best not to look stiff or nervous, Sasuke mirrors her menu-studying, ordering before they’re left to their devices.

“...so, how are things in the South?”

“Very good. The port city is growing rapidly, and all of the displaced waterbenders have either been returned home, or found new homes in the city. We’re finally starting to flourish after all of our hard work.”

He gives a soft smile - a few years back, he got to see the changes for himself during a trip South with his brother. 

It had been a...bittersweet visit.

“What about you? Still busy in the Fire Nation?”

“Honestly, not so much. Most of the greatest difficulties were handled fairly quickly after the war. It’s mostly just typical upkeep of diplomacy, and working with Naruto on that city in the Earth Kingdom he’s so excited about.”

“Republic City?”

“Yeah. We’re almost out of the planning phases and ready to start building.”

“That’s so amazing...I think it’s a wonderful idea. A neutral area for anyone of any nation to live...I’ll have to drop by sometime!”

“Well, there’s nothing to see yet, but I hope you will once there is.”

...silence falls. And their tea has yet to arrive.

“Any, uh...anything else exciting happen lately?”

“Mm...no, not really,” Hinata admits. “Like you say, things have mostly leveled off into maintaining the new normal.”

“Ah…”

Another pause, and Sasuke hesitates. Should he…? Reaching into his pocket stealthily, he makes to grab -

But then their orders arrive, each with their own small teapot. He whips his hand back to the table, earning a glance from his companion, to which he gives a twitching smile.

“...are you...all right?”

“Fine! Fine.”

Hinata’s expression deadpans slightly. “...Sasuke, you know you can’t lie to me.”

“I’m not...lying, I’m just -”

“What’s on your mind?”

_ You _ . “...er…”

Her brows lift, and...well, he might as well admit the jig is up.

Sighing, he fishes around in his pocket, and grasps something in his hand. “...I know this isn’t how things  _ usually _ go for your people, and uh...I hope it isn’t offensive that I - that I’m trying it, but -”

Nearby, Shisui perks up, seeing his cousin fumbling.

“...obviously you don’t have to take it. I just -” His other hand runs back through his hair with another exhale. “...Hinata...you and I, we...we started off on the wrong foot. The...worst foot, really. And...I know you hated me for a time. I don’t blame you.”

“Sasuke -”

“But, then...we changed.  _ I _ changed, especially. And...we got to get to know each other up until the war. And then things got so busy, we hardly got to see each other, but...but you? You grew so much. And every time I’ve gotten to see you since the war ended, I...I realized that everything you were becoming - strong, and wise, and...and beautiful - were things that I...I…” A pause to take a shaking breath, swallowing harshly. “...that I was falling in love with.”

Expression slackening, Hinata’s pale eyes go round.

“At first, I...I refuted it. Because surely you still blamed me in some capacity. Surely one of the most famous waterbenders wouldn’t want anything to do with a disgraced firebending prince. Two direct opposites couldn’t ever mesh like that...could they?

“...but I saw glimmers of hope in it. I thought - I hoped - that I read a similar, if not maybe...more muted feeling in you. I felt torn between what I assumed, and...what I thought I knew. So…”

Unclenching his fist, Sasuke reveals a traditional betrothal necklace. But rather than the typical stone, it’s carved from obsidian: round, with wave-like patterns. “This is a volcanic rock that I found in my homeland. I thought it might serve to...to unite two opposing forces. This isn’t a water tribe arranged marriage, and...I’m not a waterbender. But -”

Hinata raises a hand, cutting him off before plucking the choker from his palm. Studying it for a long moment, she then lifts it to her throat, careful fingers clasping it.

...is she…?

“...you’re right,” she murmurs. “This isn’t something preordained. And...maybe we could spend a little time... _ adjusting _ first. But…” Letting fingers press the stone to her throat, Hinata looks up, expression aglow with happiness. “...I think, given that that plan goes well...then I would have no qualms about marrying you. Because you read me right - I’ve come to respect and admire you, too.”

“Y-you…?”

“I know we’ve known each other for almost a decade, now. But...this is... _ different _ . I’d just like to let ourselves ease into it, maybe…?”

“Of...of course! I...you’re right. I just thought it’d be...er…”

“It’s a lovely gesture. And not at all offensive - in fact, I’m flattered you went so far to follow our traditions, even though they aren’t your own.” Delicately, Hinata rests her hand atop his own, feeling him grasp it. “You’re right...this is quite the clashing of cultures. But...we fought side by side, fire and water. Surely we can do just the opposite too.”

Softening (and doing his absolute best not to cry), Sasuke leans in to rest his brow to hers. “...I’m sure we can.”

It’s then applause breaks out, and the pair of them jolt. Shisui leads the entire teahouse in clapping, flushing both their faces bright red.

“It’s about time!” the elder cousin teases, grinning from ear to ear. “Your chemistry was so bright when you were in here before, it was  _ blinding _ .”

“Shisui,” Sasuke growls in warning, the tips of his ears hot.

“Tea’s on the house today for the lovely couple,” the ex-general finishes, winking and slinking back into the rear to give them a moment.

Sasuke heaves a gusting sigh, still pink as Hinata giggles.

“Don’t worry - I’m sure we’ll hear worse for a while. Just wait until Sakura and Naruto hear the news.”

Sasuke just groans.

**Author's Note:**

> It's v late and I'm v tired so I'll be brief ='D
> 
> A proposal scene, woo! I...dunno if this is how this would actually go, but we'll roll with it for the sake of the challenge entry. I can see Sasuke being pretty nervous. They don't get to interact much post-war, but there's always a kind of...tension when they do. So he's wagering he read that tension right!
> 
> Apparently, he did xD Still, Hinata's probably right: better try dating properly for a while first, but...it's clear they've pretty much made up their minds.
> 
> And uh...yeah. That's it xD I'm gonna go crash now, haha - thanks for reading!


End file.
